


You'll Figure It Out

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Rhink ficlets [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Referenced Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Link catches Rhett staring again and confronts him about it.





	You'll Figure It Out

Rhett was staring at him again. It had been happening a lot lately. Link tried to ignore it to the best of his ability, but it was hard not to notice the intense gaze of those green eyes. It had been a busy day, and Link was tired and anxious. His patience had already been wearing thin, and when he felt Rhett’s eyes on him again, he finally snapped.

“What?! What are you looking at?”

Rhett jumped a bit and quickly looked away. Link was surprised to see a blush creeping up his neck.

“Nothing,” Rhett muttered and hunched over his laptop tapping on the keyboard with way too much purpose.

“Come on. I saw you staring. Spit it out,” Link said, pushing Rhett’s arm a bit with his fist like he could physically nudge the truth out of him. They were sitting in their basement studio, already side by side at the table ready to film another episode. Link had been doing some last-minute research, and Rhett had been – well, Rhett had been staring at him.

“Seriously, man. It was nothing. Let’s just film,” Rhett said, craning his neck to see if he could see Jason coming back from the bathroom. Link got up, lifted his chair, and slammed it down before sitting back on it. He was now facing Rhett, brows furrowed and arms crossed across his chest.

“I’m not filming anything until you tell me why you’ve been ogling me,” he said, voice dripping with willingness to fight this particular fight – whatever it might turn out to be.

“Link,” Rhett sighed.

“Don’t _‘Link’_ me. Speak your mind. Let’s get this shit settled,” Link said stubbornly. He was gearing himself up for a proper fight. It had to be something bad; Rhett had been acting so strange lately. A chill ran through Link. Maybe he didn’t want to do this anymore. Maybe he wanted to go back to engineering. Maybe he thought they were failing. Even thinking about the possibility hurt Link somewhere deep inside.

Suddenly, Rhett turned and looked him straight in the eyes. The look was so intense that Link’s body involuntarily leaned backward in his chair. He felt that uncomfortable drop in his stomach as the chair started to fall. He yelped, readying himself for the crash that was coming, but a strong arm shot out, and a hand grabbed the back of his chair. It steadied him and stayed there. Rhett turned his body towards him and pulled himself closer. Their legs slotted together, Rhett’s knee settling between Link’s. His arm blocked Link’s only escape route. 

“Wha-” Link tried to say, but he was cut off by soft lips. Link’s jaw went slack, and his mouth opened slightly. Rhett’s tongue was teasing his bottom lip like it was asking for permission. Link gave it by the flick of his own tongue. His willingness was a surprise for both of them. Rhett tasted exactly as Link would’ve imagined, sweet and tangy all at once. That might have been the lemonade they’d been drinking earlier, but it still suited him. Not that Link had been actively thinking about how Rhett would taste. But if the thought would’ve ever popped into his head, this is what he would have imagined him tasting like.

Rhett’s hand was threading into Link’s hair now, pulling him even closer, slotting their mouths together like that’s where they’d always belonged. It was so right Link almost felt like crying. His hands pressed against Rhett’s chest, and he was sure he could feel his heart racing under his palms. _Rhett is kissing me. And I really, really like it._

A cough interrupted their embrace. “You guys done soon, or should I give you a minute?” Jason asked from the doorway. Link’s face flushed crimson. Rhett seemed unfazed as he pulled his lips only slightly off of Link before breathing a low “Give us a minute.” Jason left with a chuckle. Link felt dizzy and giggly.

“What are we doing?” he asked Rhett before their lips pressed together again.

“This – and I’m pretty sure but correct me if I’m wrong – is called kissing,” Rhett answered. He was smiling against Link’s lips. Link lightly slapped him on his chest.

“You think you’re so funny,” Link said.

“Oh, I know I am. That’s why you love me so much,” Rhett said as his kisses moved down from Link’s mouth and traveled slowly along his jawline towards his ear. Link swallowed as the new sensation hit him. He did love Rhett. He’d always loved Rhett. But this – this was something new.

“So, kissing. We’re doing that now, then?” Link tried to verbally process as Rhett’s mouth reached his ear and sucked on his earlobe. The moan that escaped Link would have been embarrassing in any other company.

“Apparently.”

“It’s not so bad. Might keep doing this with you,” Link pondered out loud. 

“Oh, not so bad, you say?” Rhett chuckled, lips pressed right against Link’s ear. His breath was warm and made tingles run down Link’s spine. “What would you say If I told you that I’ve been dreaming about this since college?”

“I – oh, fuck,” Link’s sentence was interrupted by a sharp bite right under his ear. His dick twitched excitedly in his pants. He drew a deep breath before continuing as Rhett nibbled on his neck. “I’d say you might have to consider making moves at a slightly quicker pace. A little over a decade is a long time to wait for a kiss.”

“Hmm. Sound advice. Okay then, what would you say if I told you that after we’re done filming today, I’m gonna take you upstairs to my bedroom and claim you as my own?”

Rhett’s words penetrated Link’s skull slowly, and when he finally caught on to the meaning, he was left breathless and weak. _How did I not know I wanted this?_ Rhett’s hand let go of the chair and traveled down Link’s body. It stopped when it reached Link’s crotch and gave him a firm, possessive squeeze. Link whined, needy, and pathetic. He wanted to go now. Fuck filming. Fuck Jason. Fuck the world. All of a sudden, all Link needed was to have Rhett’s mouth on him as he was taken like he’d never been taken before.

But Rhett let go of him with a contented sigh and settled back on his seat facing the camera. Link sat still, hands hanging in the air where Rhett had left him and panted. His face was burning up, and his pants were struggling to contain his erection.

“How am I supposed to film like this?” he hissed as Rhett was calling for Jason to come back. Rhett shot him a smirk and shrugged.

“I’ve been filming years while hard for you. You’ll figure it out.”


End file.
